Solstice
by FashionDiva7
Summary: Breaking Dawn, rewritten. This story will include Blackwater, and written by FashionDiva7 as well as Rudolphtherednoseddolly. On with the show! JACOB'S POINT OF VEIW!
1. Prologue

**Ok, so me and my friend Emily (rudolphtherednoseddolly) thought that Breaking Dawn sucked. So, we are going to rewrite it, taking turns on who writes each chapter. Maybe it'll mean more updates, maybe less. But, we will try and keep the chapters high quality, and a reasonable length. Reviews are welcome, but that's up to you. (Duh, lol). Enjoy, and I hope you continue to watch this fic!**

**KeEp On RoCkEn, FashionDiva7**

* * *

Breaking Dawn (Maria and Emily's Way)

Jacob's PoV

Pairing: Blackwater (Leah and Jacob)

**Prologue**

By: Maria (FashionDiva7)

Rain fell, hitting my skin like tiny needles. The sharp scent of pine engulfed me, overshadowing my senses. It was dark, the moon and stars my only light. Wave after wave of self-betrayal crashed through my mind, swallowing me whole.

I shouldn't be here; where had my iron resolve gone? Had I not promised myself that it would never come to this, that I would never return to the place of heartbreak? Not willingly, at least. I loathed my weakness, but even more, the self-pity that came with it. It made me sick, angry, and uncontrollable.

The only sound in forest was my footsteps hitting the ground, rythematically. Finally, I saw it; La Push, my home.

Suddenly, I sensed that I was no longer alone. Light breathing echoed in my ears, sounding right beside me. There was a change in the air, and I tensed myself, preparing for a fight.

"Jacob Black." A mocking voice came from behind me, a voice I knew well.

I didn't look back, I didn't need to. A figure, half shrouded in darkness, circled around to face me. Her long black hair was windblown, damp, and hanging in her eyes. Her gaze was searching, but she kept her tone carefully light. "Paying a visit?"

"Leah," I acknowledged with a nod.

She laughed, but it was a bitter sound. "Oh, so you havereturned for good, huh?"

I didn't respond.

The girl's face hardened. "Not for us, not for your family. All this, just for that girl that ripped you apart."

I kept my shaking hands out of her line of vision. I would not back down, I would not look weak. I couldn't.

I started walking, after all, who said I had to answer to Leah?

She followed, keeping pace with me. She didn't ask where I was going, because she knew. She had known the second she had spotted me.

When we were kids, before this mess, we had our hideouts. Our escapes from the world... The garage was my sanctuary, my freedom. I needed it.

As I passed the house, I let my gaze pass over the familiar features. It had always been home, but now seemed like a dream. Like it wasn't real, and if I reached out, it would all disappear.

I was tempted to walk inside, and see my father for the first time in weeks. Something held me back, a feeling welling up in my chest: shame. I had left him, and I hadn't given it a second chance. How had he gotten by without my help? Would he even want to see my face again?

I shook my head of the thoughts, stumbling into the garage. Leah followed me, a silent shadow. I could feel her anger, and her questions kept silent.

I turned the lights on, taking it all in. My things were just as I had left them, although now coated in a layer of dust. And through the dust, a set of tracks were shown repeatedly. Wheelchair tracks.

* * *

**Hey, I never claimed to be Stephanie Meyer (I, FASHIONDIVA7, ONLY OWN THE PLOT- SAME WITH EMILY), so yeah, it probably sucks. Oh well, whatevs. I tried. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey all, it's Rudolphtherednoseddolly, otherwise known as Emily (aka the person who never updates). Maria here has inspired me (ha) to actually do some writing for fanfiction, so here goes.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**(By: Emily)**

I sat at the kitchen table, feeling awkward in the thoroughly human invention of a chair, my knees rising several inches higher than the seat. The room was dark; dim light fell through the window, where raindrops still fell lazily every once in a while. I had been waiting for an hour, and there was still no sign of him.

I thought, once again, of going outside, of disappearing into the woods, of not facing my father. But I firmly banished the thought; he deserved to see me again, however brief this visit might be. I owed him that much. Over the months I had had a lot of time to think, and I still wasn't sure how I felt about her, how much I could stand before fleeing again. I was still unsure of how much I loved her…of how much I loved Bella.

My thoughts froze at the mere mention of the name; I had trained myself carefully not to think about anything related to her, not to remember, not to wonder what might have been…I shook myself roughly and fastened my gaze on the clock. He had to be home soon…he was never out this late…

The crunch of gravel caused me to leap out of my seat. A quick glance out the window confirmed it; my father was home.

Fighting a rising panic, I forced myself to stand still and calm. The door slammed open and in came Billy, carrying a bag of frozen meals in his lap. He was several feet into the kitchen before he noticed me.

"Jake." he croaked, coming to halt. We stared at each other, father to son, man to wolf. Then, abruptly, one of the frozen meals crashed to the floor, breaking the silence.

Instinctively I reached down and scooped up the frozen meal, depositing it smoothly on the kitchen table. Before I could step back again, however, a weathered hand grabbed mine. I froze, not looking him in the face.

"Jake." he said again, and I could feel his eyes on me, searching. My thoughts raced along with my flying heart; what would he say? Would he forgive me for leaving him like that? Would he-

My thoughts were cut short when Billy wrapped his arms around me. "Welcome home, son." he whispered, his voice full of emotion.

I stood there like an idiot for a moment, disbelieving. Would it really be this easy? I'd been prepared for shouting, for him throwing me from the house, for him ignoring me altogether. I had run away, for God's sake.

But here he was, welcoming me back like the prodigal son (which, come to think of it, was exactly what I was).

I hugged him back tightly, murmuring, "Thanks, dad." I didn't want to ruin the moment by telling him that I probably wouldn't be staying here long.

But Billy seemed to sense this, and as I started to shove the frozen meals in the freezer I felt his eyes on me again. I did everything I could not to meet those eyes, unsure of how I was going to explain to him why, exactly, I had come back. For even I didn't know. It had been as if an invisible force were guiding me feet back here, to place where I had found love, only to have it snatched away from me again. Her face swam behind my eyelids and I snapped them open.

Billy opened his mouth and unwillingly I looked over at him.

"Jake?" he said tentatively, trying to read my expression. I braced myself; here came the questions…

"Do you know what today is?" he asked, his face a mask of worry.

Confused, I shook my head. I didn't even know what month it was, much less the actual date; wolves didn't care about weeks and months.

Fear shone in his eyes for a brief second, and instinctively I tensed up. Whatever this was, it was bad.

"Today's the…the, er, her-"

Whatever he was going to say was drowned out by an earsplitting howl. My head shot up, my gaze fastened on the forest outside the window. _Sam_.

"Got to go." I mumbled, leaping around Billy. I had forgotten what Sam's howl had sounded like, how it compelled you to come, fast. How it seemed to empty your mind of all thought but to obey.

Billy watched me go, his expression relieved. Apparently the pack would fill me in on what today was.

I broke into the forest, reveling in being human again. Running felt so _upright_ now, not like the forward run of a wolf. Once inside the real forest I morphed and broke into a sprint.

Immediately a dozen voices joined my thoughts, welcoming me.

_Jake's back!_

_How ya doing?_

_Are you here to stay?_

Despite the apparent cheerfulness of the pack, I could detect a note of wariness. Whatever today was, no one wanted to be the one to tell me.

_Well…_ thought Embry, and I caught a flash of an elaborate card I his thoughts before Sam shushed him.

_Wait. He needs to be here. Hurry up, Jake._

Mystified, I pushed harder, flying over the leaf-strewn ground. Soon I could smell them, all of them, scents new and old, and a wave of emotion crashed over me. I was home.

_Are you kidding?_ asked Leah incredulously, marveling at the stream of my thoughts flooding into her. _What next, are you going to burst into tears?_

Sam was reprimanding her when I took my place in the circle. I drank in the sight of my fellow brothers (_and sister_, I added wearily as Leah lashed out at me).

_Welcome back, Jake. _growled Sam, and the greeting repeated in several minds.

_Thanks._ _So, what's today?_

My question was greeted with silence. I turned to look at Sam, repeating the question.

Sam hesitated, and slowly his thoughts started to leak into my consciousness.

I saw the same elaborate that Embry showed me, and with a feeling of Déjà vu I recognized it. Bella's (I winced) wedding announcement.

The truth hit me like a ton of bricks. One of the last things I'd said ran through my mind sickeningly fast

_I'll be your best man…_

Today was Bella's wedding.

* * *

**FashionDiva7: Isn't Emily an amazing writer? Hehe, next chapter is mine, it will be one heck of a wedding!**


	3. Chapter 2

**YAY, MY TURN!!!**

**Wow, lucky you. Another update! The next could take a while though, so enjoy this one. We love our reviewers!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**(by: Maria)**

I was on a mission, and nothing could stop me. Bella was about to make the greatest mistake of her life, and it was up to me to stop her. No one else would, after all.

I guess I looked pretty underdressed in my jeans. But it wasn't like I was crashing, I had been invited. Not that the bride knew that, of course.

My eyes stung from the rancid vampire stench. I had to fight to keep my cool, appear nonchalant. It was hard, I wanted to phase. I needed to, that I could feel in my bones. It was nervous energy that I could barely keep in check.

I could do this, though. I had no choice...

I guess you could say that I drew some attention. Towering over the other guests, I stood out like a flashing light. Heck, even if I'd been wearing one of those penguin suits like everyone else, I would have.

At once, one of _them _was beside me. A Cullen, I decided. It was the short, dark-haired girl. She smiled, and I almost lunged out.

_Keep your anger in check, Jake. Be cool._

"Jacob!" She sounded too sweet; too sincere for my liking. This was my enemy, why did she bother with the fascade? "I am so glad you decided to come! Bella will be absolutely thrilled."

Her topaz eyes glittered in innocence, and I ground my teeth together. "Sure, sure." I waved it off, starting off in a different direction. Away from the bloodsucker.

She didn't seem to understand because she followed me, talking the whole time. "We've been worried, ever since you disappeared."

Yeah right, someone worry about me? That wasn't possible, especially for my enemies. I kept going, heading for an empty seat. The leech dropped down beside me.

She smiled again, bouncing a little. "Now the evening will be perfect."

I was surprised; she said it so matter-of-factly. I caught me off guard. "Hmmm." Was all I said.

The blonde-haired man, Dr. Carlisle, or whatever, began to speak. He stood in front of the guests, a huge smile plastered on his face. He looked like an idiot, I decided. Dr. Idiot.

"Welcome, friends. On behalf of the bride and groom, I have been asked to thank you for taking the time to come join us today. I think I speak for all of us when I say that I wish the couple happiness, good fortune..."

Dr. Idiot droned on and on. I rolled my eyes; why was I here again? It was hard to remember listening to that crap.

"...friendships, and a long future together!" He finally finished.

I snorted at the last part. They'd have a long time together, yeah, but more it would be a cheesy Corpse Bride existence.

The wedding started when the doctor took his seat. It was long, and boring. Lots of vows and other crap.

Finally, it was time for the bride's entrance. Bella's entrance. I twisted to look at the back.

There she was, grinning like a hyena. An over-the-top ball gown trailed behind her, and a veil obscured her face. This wasn't Bella, this was someone else. It had to be, I thought desperately.

As for the filthy parasite, he looked like he had won the lottery. In reality, I guess he had. I had lost, for now at least. This was one occasion, however, where I couldn't lose. I would stop this wedding.

I leaned back in my seat. It was small and uncomfortable, which made waiting for the opportune moment much worse. When was that line again?

"...Speak now or forever hold your peace." The big one, Emmett, finally said.

I got up, my temper flaring. "I object."

Bella turned to look for the person ruining her perfect night. She spotted me in no time, and the fury on her face melted into shock. Then relief. Finally it settled on confusion.

Emmett looked baffled. "What is this guy doing here?" He asked.

"Jake." Bella whispered.

I nodded at her. "Hey, Bells."

Everyone was staring at me, mostly in annoyance. A few, like Charlie, looked happy about the outburst. The man gave me a thumb's up, which I returned.

"Bella can't marry the leech." I explained, calmly walking towards them. I could feel the pack in my mind, egging me on. Telling me to put the parasite in his place. It was a tempting offer, maybe I would. Just for kicks.

I took Bella's hand, much to her surprise, and led her back down the isle. She stumbled a lot in her long train, a very Bella thing. She couldn't lose these little moments that were so...her.

"Jake!" She hugged me, though she looked angry too. Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "You came back."

"I had a wedding to stop. You didn't think I'd forget, did you?" I was honest, but I added in a joke to ease the tension.

She shook her head, curls whipping across her face. "No, Jacob, I know you wouldn't." Then, apparently getting over her relief, she got mad. Man, the girl had some serious mood swings. "Why did you ruin it?"

She knew the answer, yet she still made me say it. Why? "Because I love you Bella, and he doesn't deserve you."

She recoiled as if she'd been slapped. "Jake, I..." She sounded pained. Tears threatened to spill down her pale cheeks.

By this time, the freak had come to stand beside her. I snarled. "Bella, you can't marry this bloodsucker!"

Charlie stepped in, looking suspicious, but then again when didn't he. "Bloodsucker!?"

"Yeah, Chief Swan, your daughter is marrying a vampire." I cleared it up. "She'd rather die with him then live with me. Fine, Bella! I'm outta your life, just like you want."

I sprinted towards the woods, phasing in full view of the guests. After all, only one of them was human. My jeans split in a million pieces and my shoes exploded. I wanted Charlie to see, to believe me.

* * *

**See ya!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey! Emily again, attempting to write another chapter after Maria's spectacular cliffie. *sighs* Thanks, Maria.**

**Anyways, here you go.**

**Solstice**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

I stared after Jacob's retreating form, disbelief radiating through my entire body. Tears welled up in my eyes. How _could_ he? Everything had been so perfect! And it was my _wedding day_, for Pete's sake!

A little voice whispered to me above my raging mind. _No, you're wrong_, it said. _Everything wasn't perfect. Without Jacob, it could never have been perfect._

_But not this Jacob!_ I argued with myself. _Not this new, cruel Jacob._

_And whose fault is it that he's so cruel? You weren't exactly a fairy godmother to him, either._

I winced, knowing that my subconscious was completely right. I had ripped up Jacob's heart and left it to bleed- he had every right to be mad at me.

But I forgot this the moment I saw Charlie's stricken face. He was staring, transfixed, at where the giant wolf that was Jacob had disappeared into the trees. He was mouthing the same word over and over: werewolf. I touched him on the shoulder, and he recoiled as though I'd struck him. I bit my lip.

"Dad?" I asked hesitantly. He looked up at me, a question forming on his lips.

"Vampire?" he inquired.

I didn't say anything, but I knew the look on my face was enough. Charlie's face collapsed and he buried his it in his hands.

I felt cool hands around my waist. "We should go." whispered Edward. I nodded, barely holding back tears, as he led me from the room. Once upstairs, I whirled on him.

"How could he _do _that?" I demanded. "Does he want to kill Charlie?"

Edward's look was carefully controlled, but I could see rage in his eyes. "Let me go after him." he pleaded.

I gaped at him for a moment, horrified. "No!" I exclaimed forcefully. I saw a hint of surprise in his eyes.

"You don't want me to go bring him back?" he asked slowly.

"No." I said again. "_I_ will go."

Naturally, he tried every excuse in the book, but I was adamant. He had promised that I wouldn't get trouble from him if I wanted to go to the werewolves, I reminded him. He didn't say anything after that.

Once we reached the treaty line (I had changed into the less extravagant jeans and a t-shirt. Alice was furious, going on and on about how she'd have to get me _another_ dress, and refused to take down my hair), he climbed out of the car. "Be careful." He said, kissing me on the forehead.

"Aren't I always?" I joked, sliding over to the driver's seat. He managed a pained smile and, with a slight breath of wind, was gone. I stared at the forest behind me for a moment, mentally preparing myself, and slid the car into drive.

The drive to his house wasn't this long, was it? Had I missed it? No, that was impossible. But this drive was longer than usual! What if-

My hyperventilations were cut short when my gaze found Jacob's house. It was exactly the same; none of the new Jacob seemed to have rubbed off on the homely building.

I parked the car and got out warily, searching for signs of a human (or mostly human) presence. I knocked, once, on the door and backed off the step. What a coward I was. I was about to knock again when a voice stopped me.

"He's not here."

I whirled around, coming face to face with Leah Clearwater. My breath sucked in. What was she doing here?

"Where is he?" I asked, acutely aware of the slight tremble in my voice. Leah noticed it, too, and raised her eyebrows.

"With Sam." she said. "I'd advise you go back to your leech friends."

"I'm not leaving until I see Jacob!" I said, a bit shrilly. Leah scared me.

Leah shook her head. "You don't understand. Jacob broke the treaty. It's fair game for both sides now- and I'm afraid most of us count you as _their_ side." she said, making it clear whose side she thought I was on. "So I suggest getting out of here as fast as you can. Besides, it's gonna be hours before Jake can come back home- we're running triple patrols."

I sat down on the front step and made myself comfortable. Leah's lips twitched and she turned away, running into the woods faster than I could make out. I sighed and looked up at the sky. I was going to rain soon. I sighed and scooted farther under the porch. It was going to be a long night.

I woke up in a small, dark room, soaked to the bone. I got up groggily, pulling at my too-tight jeans. Where was I?

Trying to unplaster my hair from my face, I looked around and recognized Jacob's room. I groaned. A beep made me jump. I looked down to find my phone sitting next to me. I picked it up and groaned again. Thirty-seven messages, all from Edward. I sent a quick text telling him I was fine and walked out of the room.

Jacob was stretched lengthwise along the couch, snoring softly, his hair as wet as mine. I brushed some from his eyes and walked into the kitchen.

Rain still drummed lightly against the windows. I stepped outside a moment and laughed at the small dry spot on the porch where I had lain all night. Jacob must have carried me in.

I heard footsteps behind me and slowly turned around. There was Jacob, still half-asleep, dark circles under his eyes. He looked me up and down and laughed bitterly.

"Want some dry clothes?" he asked, holding out a pair of sweats and a long t-shirt. "Rachel's." he added at my questioning look. "She came in yesterday from college."

I nodded and took the clothes gratefully, heading for the bathroom. Once changed, I stared at myself in the mirror. My hair was a frightening mess of wet braids and limp curls, all knotted together. I sighed.

But my hair wasn't the problem. What was I going to say to him? All my rage had melted, seeing him asleep. Everything I had ever done to hurt him flashed before my eyes, and I winced. And now he had broken the treaty. This was probably the last time I would ever see him again.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I didn't want this. Jacob was my best friend; how could I leave him? But I could not survive without Edward. I laughed bitterly into the mirror. A complete circle. I'd gone a complete circle- and my choice was still the same.

I took a deep breath and exited the bathroom. Jacob was, typically, on the couch. He scooted over for me and I sat down.

"Jacob-" I began. He cut me off.

"Don't."

"Don't…what?" I asked, confused.

"Don't sound all apologetic, like it was your fault I ruined your wedding. Your fault Charlie's probably had a heart attack. Your fault all my brothers…and sister…are out running _triple _patrols because I was a total idiot and broke the treaty."

"But it is!" I said. "If I hadn't-"

"What?" asked Jacob bitterly. "If you hadn't met me? If you hadn't loved _him _more? If you'd just died when that stupid van almost crushed you? No, Bella. That was _me_ at the wedding, making my own choices. And I have one more to make."

"One more…?" I asked weakly, reeling from the force of his words.

He turned to look at me, and my breath froze in my chest. There was none of the old Jacob in this face: none of the Jacob that I had seen, fast asleep. And it was all my fault.

"Bella." he began. "I'm not going to be seeing you again. I can't take it. I _just can't take it any more_. I don't care if I have to spend the rest of my life as a wolf, but I will never again see your face."

"Jacob…" I whispered, shock freezing the words in my throat.

"No." he said, getting up. And without a backwards look he left the house, already starting to pull off his shorts.

* * *

**(Note from Maria: Dear God, Emily! And you say I write cliffhangers! How am I gonna write this one?)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok, this chapter is kinda filler, but it is the first sign of Blackwater! Thanks go to our fabulous reviewers, we really appriciate your support! Summer is finally here, school will soon be over. (THANK GOD!)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**(By: Maria)**

**Back to Jake's PoV**

I ran. The only thing I concentrated on was the rythmatic pounding of my paws on the dirt. I had to get away, far away. As far as my feet would take me...

It was a hot, humid day, and soon the fur became too much with it. I phased back, continuing my run, although set back in pace.

I paused, pulling on a pair of shorts I had snatched in my teeth during the run. I didn't know whose they were, but the kid was in for a surprise when they checked the clothesline. They were black, too short, of course, for me. But, they'd have to work.

I leaped over a log, obscuring the path, the bottom of my foot grazing its surface. The sun was blinding, making me thankful for the forest's cover.

I tried, in vain, to clear my mind. Those tortured eyes, that broken soul...

"Ugh!" I tripped over a root, losing my balance. I toppled to the ground, landing in a tangled heap. Then as if possessed, I cracked up.

It was the weirdest thing I could have done, and yet I did. I laughed and laughed, sides heaving, fighting for air.

_It's happening, I'm finally going insane._ It was a relief to just laugh it off. Oddly enough, even though I had left the girl I loved, I had never felt so free. Sure, the last time I'd run, I'd had some freedom. But not like this.

It was as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I would never have to fight for her again. Never be her second best. I was nobody's second best.

"You know," A voice called out, "You haven't been this clumsy since before this whole werewolf mess began."

"Leah." I straightened, masking my emotions. Bella would hate that, but she wasn't here, was she? She had no say in my life anymore. "Ever get tired of following me around?"

The girl ignored me, plopping down into the grass. She tugged at her dress, the only one-piece she had been able to think up for quick-phases. Leah didn't respond to my question, instead stretched her legs out.

"Oh, so you like being a stalker." I raised an eyebrow.

She punched me, lightly. "Shut up."  
"Make me."

Leah howled with laughter. "What is this, kindergarten?"

I shrugged, leaning my back against a tree trunk. I relaxed my muscles, surprised to find myself enjoying her company. Sure, freedom was great, but I didn't want to be alone. Not again.

"Why did you follow me?" I asked, serious this time.

She blushed, light pink creeping across her olive skin. "It seemed like the right thing to do. I want to be a part of your pack."

I smiled. "It's not a pack, just..." I couldn't come up with an explanation.

Leah laughed; a sweet sound. "So...it's a pack."

"The saddest pack in the history of the Quileutes." I allowed.

She stood up, extending her hand to me. I grasped it, heaving myself up. Her eyes glittered. "Well, then. I guess we'll have to fix that."

We started walking north, the direction I'd been heading. I no longer needed to run, I was far enough to remain calm.

Leah kept gazing around, taking in the rapidly changing surroundings. Her mouth dropped open when she saw a waterfall, frozen in place. Then, it snapped into a grin.

I stared at her for a moment, until it clicked. I nodded, excitement filling me.

We phased, stowing the clothing at the base of an oak tree. Then, we hiked up to the top, taking places side by side.

_Ready? _Her thoughts were whirling.

I raised my head. _Let's do it._

As soon as I stepped over the edge, I plunged stomach dropped and I yelped. The ground came closer and closer, and I extended my claws to catch on the ice.

We hit it hard, but not enough to shatter the ice. Laughter resounded through the mental link.

It was great, and I felt alive. Like it was finally my chance to live.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

I kicked a rock out of the path, my bare feet scraping against it.

"So, any idea where we're going?" Leah asked casually.

I creased my forehead. It was a good question, one I wasn't sure I had and answer to. Sure, I had ideas, but I hadn't planned ahead much. Actually, my plan had ended in the whole running away thing.

Noticing my indecision, Leah spoke. "We could just wander."

I looked down at her, "That's the best we've got."

She smiled, eyes blazing. The weirdest thought crossed my mind then, one I never expected. Later, I wouldn't be able to reason with my self as to why I had thought it. It would stick with me for quite some time in the future.

_I never noticed it before, but Leah Clearwater is actually kind of pretty._

* * *

**There, the long awaited Blackwater begins.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Emily again! Sorry, not much Blackwater here- broken treaty and all that.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**(Emily)**

**Jacob's POV**

That night, I dreamt of her.

I knew instantly I was dreaming, the second I 'opened' my eyes and found myself in nothingness. There was absolutely nothing here, in this creative wasteland.

Well, except for me.

A shape started to form in front of me and I peered at it expectantly. My subconscious hadn't brought me here for nothing.

The shape started to become more distinct, more…feminine. Then a face appeared on her and I stumbled backwards, trying not to see.

But her face filled my vision and automatically I searched it. I couldn't help it; I had no control.

_Bella._ The name whispered in my head. I cowered, expecting to feel the familiar pain shoot through, jabbing at my heart. To raze across my skin and leave me bleeding. To shatter my heart and spread the pieces.

But there was nothing. Just like the landscape here, I felt absolutely nothing. Uncertain, I looked at her again. She looked back sadly and disappeared. The nothingness disappeared with her, and I found myself falling, falling…

_What the hell, Jacob?_

I still could see her face, filling my vision and leaving room for nothing else. But the voice confused me. It wasn't Bella's. But it was coming from my head.

_Jacob? Hello?_

I started to recognize some of the scenery around me. Trees. Sky. Scents filled my nose; mold, moss…wolf. Oh.

Leah was standing in front of me, her head tilted uncertainly.

_What?_ I asked grumpily.

_Well, I was going to ask the same of you. You just started thrashing and kicking. _Her thoughts turned to a long scrape I had given her on her back. I was amazed- we'd been ten feet away form each other!- and I sheepishly said,

_Sorry…bad dream._

_No duh._ She examined the sky and sighed. _No point in going back to sleep now. Next time, can you attack a tree or something?_

I grunted and arched my back, stretching my sore body. Mmm, that felt good. A low rumble in my stomach reminded me that it had been a while since I'd eaten. Nearly two days. Leah noticed this and grimaced.

_No chance in us finding a McDonald's?_ she inquired. I remembered Leah's aversion to raw meat and laughed.

_You're gonna have to get used to it if you wanna live like a wolf._

Leah made a face and lifted her nose to small the air. _Caribou,_ she thought glumly.

I rolled my eyes and began to run in the direction of the caribou. Leah ran a few paces behind me, at my right. _Sam's not going to like you joining me._ I said.

_Sam can go jump off a cliff._

_He has, actually. It's called cliff diving. Where are you two?_

We both jumped as Sam's thoughts filled our heads. Unwillingly our minds provided images of southern Canada, and he growled. _Canada? Jacob Black, you're the reason we're in this mess, and you'd better get your butt back here A.S.A.P. You too, Leah, we need everyone._

His voice took on the strange double timbre of the Alpha and I felt myself start to turn around, Leah mirroring the movement.

_Why are you guys in Canada, anyways?_ piped up Seth. I sighed. So much for a private pack. This was going to be way harder than I thought.

Silence greeted this thought. _A private pack? _asked Sam finally, his tone dangerous.

_No, no!_ I thought hastily. _Not a separate pack. We're still under you, Sam. Always. We're just…not going to be here. We'll be up in Canada._

_We'll talk about this later._ thought Sam. _Right now, we need to concentrate on the treaty. We're meeting the Cullens at midnight in the baseball clearing. Make sure you're there. And yes, _all _the Cullens are going to be there._

Bella's face swam in his mind, and I missed a step. _But they're not married yet!_ I protested.

_They had it last night. Pull yourself together and be there. _With that, he faded from my mind. After a heartbeat, Seth did the same. I was grateful for this; two less voices to be in my head.

I glanced up at the sky. We had so much time, the idea of us being late was laughable.

.~.

We took our time, however, and entered La Push around eleven thirty. Lead insisted on getting what she called 'real' food, so we stopped at a McDonald's. Neither of us wanted to face Sam and his potential fury (even though it was mostly directed at me). Leah cringed whenever I thought his name, and I tried to stop thinking it, but it was nearly impossible. It hurt, seeing La Push again so soon. I had thought I was leaving it, at least for longer than this.

Everyone else was already at the clearing when we arrived, even though we had fifteen minutes to spare. I went to my usual place next to Sam. He glared at me but said nothing. We needed to present a united front to the Cullens.

The leeches were standing in the middle of the clearing, apparently unperturbed about their horrible defensive position. _Why would they?_ thought Embry. _They know Sam won't fight if he has the chance to compromise; they can always retreat later. Their house is much closer than ours._

I huffed at him to be quiet; Edward would be listening. As soon as I thought this, I saw him incline his head in acknowledgement. I pointedly looked away.

The wind had been blowing steadily form behind us so far, but suddenly it died down. A familiar, human scent wafted towards me, and I was immediately lost in memories.

Sam gave me a mental nudge and I shook myself. Bella was our enemy now; I had taken care of that.

The doctor stepped forward, and immediately all eyes were on him. _Carlisle_, Seth supplied.

"Good night, Sam."

Sam raised his head in welcome.

"As everybody knows, we have gathered here to discuss the recent break in the treaty, where one of your wolves told a human on our property that we were vampires, then phasing to prove his point."

It was amazing how matter-of-fact Carlisle could be about this; he was just laying down the facts, not an accusatory note in his voice. Edward's eyes, however, were all the accusation I needed. Bella was leaning against him, staring at Carlisle. Red rimmed her eyes as she finally turned to look at me.

A powerful wave of déjà vu hit me. I had seen this before, or felt it…I remembered. My dream. Just like in the dream, Bella stood before me, and just like in the dream, I felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. I was so shocked that I nearly missed Carlisle's next words.

"We are prepared to forget this and reinstate the treaty, under some conditions."

Dead silence from our end. Then, everyone started asking questions at once.

_Forgive it?!_

_What kind of conditions?_

_It this some kind of trick?_

_Another treaty?_

_Shut up!_ roared Sam, and everyone fell silent. However, a low buzz of questions kept up in the background. Sam ignored this; no one could perfectly control their thoughts. Sam turned back to the Cullens and heaved a sigh. He pointed a question towards Edward, who nodded.

"Sam would like to speak to us in person." said Edward in a monotone.

_Jake, I think you'd better phase, too._

I gave mental assent and together we retreated back into the forest to where we could phase privately. After pulling on our clothes we reentered the clearing. Nothing had changed, except that Bella was now staring at me. I ignored her gaze.

"You are prepared to forgive this? Why?" demanded Sam as soon as we walked into the clearing. Carlisle gave a wry smile.

"In a way, Jacob telling Charlie helped us. We didn't know what to do with the fact that Bella's father was still living, and what Jacob did, shall we say, cleared things up."

I resisted the urge to scowl. I had _not _wanted to _help _the leeches. So I broke the treaty for nothing?

Sam raised his eyebrows but said nothing more on the subject. Apparently he didn't want to withdraw their offer.

Edward's tiny nod confirmed this. I really did scowl, and a wry smile appeared on his lips. I refused to look at him.

"And the conditions…?" inquired Sam.

"Same as before, except that we don't want any werewolves to be visiting Charlie. We think he has had quite enough to do with mythical creatures. This is purely for health reasons; however, if he verbally expresses a wish to see one of you, or goes to La Push, of course we will not stand in the way."

San nodded, taking it in. I could feel excitement radiating off of him; this was much, much more than he had hoped for.

"Then we accept, under the same conditions as before, and the one just stated."

Carlisle smiled, not showing his fangs. "Thank you, Sam. We only every wanted to keep the peace."

They shook hands stiffly, and then Sam and I returned to the pack. As soon as we phased Sam was assaulted with questions.

_So…that's it?_

_No fight? _

_Are you sure this isn't a trick?_

Sam waited until they died down before answering them.

_The Cullens have always stayed by their word, and they want peace as much as they do; they have much more to lose than we do. I am going to trust them. And no, no fight. _He added this last bit with a hint of amusement.

By the time we crossed into our territory, everyone had gotten over the fact that there was not going to be a fight. Everyone was deliriously happy that they'd gotten away with so little damage. So when Sam told everyone to phase back (everyone but me and Leah, that is), there were no complaints. As soon as the last person phased, he turned to look me in the eyes.

_What's this about a separate pack, Jake? _he demanded.

* * *

**Thought I might leave you in a bit of a cliffie ~ keep R&Ring!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Emily left me quite a cliffy, hope this is equally challenging for her to continue. Haha, enjoy the story.**

**WE LOVE OUR REVIEWERS!!!! PEACE OUT!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**(Maria)**

My breathing stopped. How was I supposed to explain this all to Sam, my Alpha?

_Not a pack. Leah, _I pointed my nose at her. _Just decided to call it that._

Sam rounded on the girl. _Is that so?_

_Well, _Leah's thoughts were furious. _What else could I call it? Jake wanted to get away, to be free of that girl and her following of leeches. And I..._

The Alpha interrupted, guessing her thoughts. _Decided to go off after him?_

_Well yeah, but... _She yelped.

_But, nothing. That's Jacob's problem, not yours. I understand that this is difficult for him, but I can't lose both of you. _Sam's gaze was pleading. _I WAS prepared to let him have a few weeks to calm down and sort things out, but then you had to give into impulses and follow him. _

The she-wolf refused to back down. _Impulses? _She stalked toward him. _IMPULSES? _Her voice shrieked though the mental link.

Sam wasn't fazed. _Yes. Now, I don't want this to happen again, and don't bring it up. We don't need the pack to know anymore about your...little adventure. _

Leah was still enraged. _Little adventure? Impulses? What's next, are you going to discuss how things grow, oh Mr. Teacher?_

Sam snarled. _Watch your tone._

_Fine, mom. _She strode away, kicking as much dirt at us as she could.

Sam exhaled. _What am I going to do with her? _Flashed through his thoughts, before he could quiet them.

_You're on your own there. _I laughed. _Good luck with that._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Leah's PoV**

There are a lot of questions I have about my life. Why am I the only girl in the pack? Why did the guy I love have to imprint on someone? Why did that person have to be my cousin? Why can't I bring myself to hate them?

So yeah...I guess I'm full of questions. But something that bothers me more than all of that is Jacob Black. He's like five different people, all at once. Who is he? Why does he hide from the world? What does he see in that parasite-lover?

One moment, we're prepared to run off and face the world. To be free and live the way we choose. Then he turns around and follows Sam, tail between his legs. I know that if he chose, he could split off from the pack. He could be Alpha so easily. Yet he chooses not to.

Gravel turns to dust under my paws as I slink deeper into the woods, tail thrashing behind me. When I'm sure that I'm alone, I phase back. I pull on the dress –grimacing at the lacey top – and pull my legs together. I hug them to my chest and recline against the maple tree behind me.

It's almost black in the small clearing, the light shielded by heavy undergrowth. It's also pretty cold, but in a comforting way. Tendrils of wind whisper through my hair and my tense muscles relax.

I can't face them, not yet. They'll ask why I left, bombard me with questions. I'm not ready to be pestered.

Call me crazy, but I actually felt a bit of warmth towards Jacob yesterday. He was sweet, kind, and willing to take risks. More than that, he was just so _happy._ I thought it would last, definitely longer than a single day. It was unfair that I only got to know him for such a short time.

Now it's back to silent watching. Secret smiles, hints of friendship... A brutal cold shoulder. Worse, we're back in La Push, just a few miles from Forks. If Mrs. Cullen pays us a visit, I think he'll fall apart.

That thought makes me freeze. It's true; he probably wouldn't be able to handle it again. The one you love, loving someone else? I can sympathize. But Sam steers clear of me, respects that I do have a life still. Bella should give him the same respect.

I stand up, brushing grass of the back of my dress. Then I peel it off, bundle it up, and tie it properly to my ankle. A quick phase, then start running. I would make Bella understand.

Once I reached the house, I scrunched my snout up. God, the leeches reeked!

After phasing (and clothing myself) I started towards the door. I hoped Charlie wasn't there, or the new treaty sure wouldn't have lasted long.

Before I could knock, the door swung open. Rosalie Cullen ran her eyes across my face, than brushed past.

"Wow," I muttered. "Nice to see you, too."

She had left the door open, though, so I entered. "HELLO?" I called as loudly as I could, feeling a little edgy but keeping up the bravado.

The blonde boy seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Greetings."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Is Bella here?" I cut through the pleasantry crap.

Jasper nodded to the stairs. "She and Edward are in their room."

They had a room? Ouch for Jake. "Thanks," I appreciated the honesty, even from one of the creeps.

I leisurely ran up the stairs, two at a time. Then began the task of looking in each door for Bella...

I found them at the end of the hall, seated on a black leather couch, making out.

"Umm... Hate to interrupt." I blinked as they parted. "But I need to talk to Bella."

* * *

**Review, you awesome people!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Emily again! I can't believe how much we're updating! Six chapters and a prologue in two weeks? Something must be wrong with us.**

**Thanks to everyone reviewing! You're amazing!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

(Emily)

"Excuse me?" asked the leech I assumed was Edward (If not, that girl had some serious explaining to do).

I gritted my teeth as a fresh wave of their sickly sweet scent washed over me.

"I need. To talk. To Bella." I said through my clenched teeth. "Outside."

Edward looked at Bella and Bella looked back at him, and they had a moment of weird connection that both sickened me and made me want to cry. It could have been like that, between Sam and me.

Edward's eyebrow raised fractionally as he released his grip of Bella. He stayed on the couch as we left, gaze lingering on the slim form of Bella.

Once she was next to me my head cleared; her clean, warm human scent drove away the vamp stench. She laughed as I took a deep breath once we were outside, drinking in the freshness of it all. I frowned. How could she laugh? Didn't she know what I was here for?

"They don't really smell that bad, do they?" she asked.

"Yeah, they do. Imagine being shoved into a pool of bleach mixed with decaying fruit."

Bella wrinkled her nose but walked on in silence.

When I judged we were far away enough from the house (I wondered briefly how far Edward could hear), I stopped. Bella came to a halt beside me, searching my face curiously.

"What is it, Leah? Is it Jacob?" Her voice rose a bit at the end, betraying how worried she really was. It was sick; did she have no limitations?

"That's just it!" I said furiously. "It's Jacob! It's you! You cut him up, Bella. You led him on. And then you left him behind in the dust when _he_" I jerked back over my shoulder, towards the house, "came back. And what did you do to say goodbye? You kissed him! _After_ you agreed to marry the leech!"

"But…Jacob wanted…" said Bella weakly, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. This only served to make me angrier. She was so pathetic!

"Jacob wanted a lot of things he couldn't have, Bella, thanks to you. And he's still not over you. I doubt he ever will be. And you're not helping him much, are you? Turning up at his doorstep the day after your wedding? Do you want him to go mad? Is that what you've wanted all along? Because congratulations, you've nearly done it."

"I didn't mean…" she whispered, and I laughed.

"Oh, okay then, I guess that makes everything better. Because you didn't _mean _for it to happen that way, because you're _sorry_. I can guarantee that Jacob's ten times sorrier than you'll ever be."

Bella put her hands over her ears as the tears fell thick and fast. "Don't want to hear…" she mumbled. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"If you can't face what you did, Bella, then you shouldn't have done it all. Jacob's paid in blood and tears for every single moment you spend with that corpse. He spent all those months building you up only for you to tear him down. Remember that, Bella, next time you're making out with your bloodsucker. Remember the way Jacob sounded when he heard you had betrayed him." Distantly, in the back of my mind, I heard again the agonized howl. Bella flinched horribly, and I knew she heard it, too. My tone turned cold as I heard Edward coming. His conversation would be over soon enough.

"Remember it, Bella." I said.

And I turned on my heel and strode away as Bella collapsed into a pair of rock-hard arms.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, everyone, but the next chapter should be up soon (that is, if Maria doesn't think my cliffies too challenging)! ;)**

**FashionDiva7: Ha! It might take longer, seeing as my Grandma's here till Tues, but I will continue it. Game on, Emily. My cliffy will be 10 times crazier.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ok, sorry for the wait! As I said, my Grandma was in town, and my cousin was graduating and....it was a looonnnnggg weekend. Now, back to summer classes...ugh. Oh well, I got this chapter finished. (FINALLY)**

**THANKS 2 Fabtastic reviewers!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**(Maria)**

**Jacob's PoV**

I drummed my fingers on the counter, watching the clock drag by. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Yet the doorbell and phone both remained silent. I'll admit, I had expected some kind of contact from Bella. It's funny, but I just realized that she usually does show up whenever something happens. So why isn't she here?

It's sad, almost sick, that I hang on the clocks every stroke. That I hope to hear her voice, or the growl of that awful truck. That my eyes flicker to the window every few moments.

I guess she might not come, it would make sense. But Bella wasn't known for doing things that made sense; she had cliff-dived with no one around after all.

Maybe something was wrong? Maybe she was withering on the floor somewhere, dying of that venom or becoming one of _them. _Or worse, she might be blaming herself for yet another thing she didn't do.

My leg shook in anticipation. Surely she would show up soon? She might be dialing the numbers right now...

The creak of a door caught my attention. Was she here?

Then the footsteps came, quiet and controlled. That wouldn't be clumsy Bella, or Billy's wheelchair.

"Hey," Leah dropped onto the remaining stool.

I smiled lightly. "Hi, Leah."

Her chopping hair hid half of her face. "Sam give you a hard time?"

"No."

She looked around the room, taking in my look of anticipation. "Then why the heck are you sitting in the dark, in your house?"

I rolled my eyes, "_I _live here."

She straightened her top, a plain green T-shirt. "That's not what I meant."

I got up, stretching my stiff muscles. I opened the door, took two steps, and turned around. "Now I'm outside, happy?"

"Again, missing the point!" She laughed, and it made me smile.

I strode over to the garage, and pried the door open. "After you." I swept my hand in a gesture I'd seen butlers do on TV.

"Why thank you, sir." Leah played along, strutting inside and finding a seat on a stack of tires. She crossed her legs and fanned her face.

"My pleasure." I laughed, settling down on the floor.

"May I inquire as to what you are thinking?" She uncrossed her legs and swung them back and forth.

As I answered, I was struck by a sudden thought. Though we were joking when we talked this way, it must be the way Bella and the Leech talk regularly. "How dumb we sound right about now?"

That's when we burst into hysteric laughter, exchanging jokes and lame comebacks.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sam called a meeting that night, the pack were to meet at midnight in one of the larger clearings on the reserve.

It was a chilly night by human standards, but to me it was just fine. At quarter to, I slipped out of the house. Sure, Billy was in on the secret, but I didn't wanna wake the old man.

The clearing was alive with voices when I arrived.

_A bonfire? When was the last time we were called for something so..._

_...hear the old stories again! Haven't we heard them like a hundred times...._

_...separate pack! It's true; they thought they could just leave..._

_...poor Jake, she married the leech. He's gonna be a mess..._

_...Sam's here._

I looked across the clearing and locked eyes with the Alpha. I nodded at him, and he dipped his head in return.

I slid into the shadows, phased, and yanked on a pair of black sweats. Then I took my seat around the fire, relaxing as the others all joined me.

Leah sat down beside me. A week ago, I would have been not only shocked, but wary at this. Now, I smiled at her.

She winked at me.

"So..." I started.

"So..." She echoed.

I sighed, although I didn't mind the exchange. I just couldn't get the words out. "I was wondering. Would you like going running tomorrow, just the two of us?"

"I'd like that." She sounded genuine, eyes radiating with contentment.

I swung an arm over her olive shoulders, leaning her against me.

"Jake?" She asked after a moment.

"Hmmm?"

Leah twisted to look up at me. "Do you think it would've worked?"

"Yeah, you're strong, you'd make it." I too had thought about what could have happened if we had gotten far enough from thought range. If we had gotten the chance to live alone.

Leah grinned, "Thanks, you too."

Sam stood up. "I know you're all expecting and no doubt," He looked around. "Dreading the retelling of our tribal stories."

There was a lot of murmered agreement at the statement.

"But," He started. "That's not going to happen. At least, not tonight. We have a bit of an...issue to address."

Leah leaned so close that her soft breathing warmed his ear. "This can't be good."

I nodded my agreement.

"We all know about the renewed treaty, am I right?" Sam surveyed the group.

A chorus of yes's echoed through the room.

"Well, there was a loophole," The Alpha continued. "Charlie was allowed to come and visit us, if he wished."

"And?" Seth called out, blinking back sleep.

I leaned forward, listening with renewed interest.

"He's here."

That's when I noticed the figure in the shadows, a much shaken looking Chief Swan.

* * *

**See Emily? I just buried your cliffy in the dust. Good luck with that!**


	10. Chapter 9

****

Oh, game on, Maria!

**See, dear readers, you get a bit of drama along with the actual story! Two for the price of one, eh?**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**(Emily)**

**Jacob's POV**

I leaned forward with everyone else as Charlie walked into the firelight. The shadows dancing across his face didn't entirely mask the look of abject terror on his face, a look he was desperately trying to bury. He sat down in an empty chair and tried to not look at anyone in particular, especially not me.

My eyes traced his worn features, so like Bella's, and I was surprised at how easily I could read him. He was just like Bella; he wore his emotions for all to see.

"Welcome, Chief Swan." rumbled Sam, and Charlie gave a stiff nod. After a moment, Sam continued on.

"Charlie has come here in an effort to understand us better. Seeing as he is the only human outside of the reservation who knows of us, and who isn't familiar with the legends, I don't want anyone getting touchy about him of any of his questions." He looked pointedly at Paul. "You have the floor, Chief Swan."

Charlie was silent for a second, clearly rethinking his plan. I smiled slightly, trying to imagine what he must think of us. A memory flashed through my mind of a similar encounter; Bella, when she'd found out. I winced and tried to concentrate.

"Werewolves?" Charlie finally said. Sam nodded gravely.

"Yes. But we aren't like Hollywood's version; we can phase into a wolf anytime we want to, night or day, full moon or no. If any of us bite you, and that will _not _happen, you will just be another ordinary human with a nasty wolf bite. This…condition in purely genetic."

Charlie nodded. "Does…does everyone on the reservation know?" he asked.

"No, we try to keep it as much a secret as possible."

"How did Bella find out, then?" demanded Charlie, a little of his chief-of-police side coming out.

A smile tugged at the corner of Sam's mouth. "We aren't wolves our entire lives; in fact, the only reason we can phase is because of the Cullens." I knew that Sam had carefully avoided the word _vampire_, but Charlie flinched horribly anyways. "Jacob hadn't phased yet when he started hanging out with Bella. Do you remember that week when Jacob stopped talking to her?" Charlie nodded, a look of comprehension dawning on his face.

"So, he…?" the chief struggled for the right word.

"Phasing the first time can be, well, disorienting. They are also under strict orders not to tell anyone what we are. So Jacob found a way to get Bella to guess what we were."

Charlie frowned. "So how could he show me?"

There was silence. My mouth dropped open. How had I? Sam had ordered us not to ever show anyone what we were? Had I…had I _disobeyed _him? How?

Sam looked over at me, his eyes inscrutable. "I have a hunch. But, yes, Jacob wasn't supposed to be able to do that."

A low murmur ran around the campfire as my brothers realized the same thing I did. It shouldn't be possible for me to have done that. I felt strangely disconnected from the rest of them as the full weight of my actions settled over me. What had I _done_?

Charlie didn't seem to notice how the pack had reacted to Sam's words. He was frowning at the ground beneath his feet, thinking hard. Suddenly, he nodded to himself and got up.

"I need to talk to Jacob." he said.

I froze. What did he want to talk to me about? Slowly I got up as Sam said, "Very well. Jacob…?"

I nodded slightly and Sam's eyes hardened, clearly warning me from doing anything else stupid. I mentally sighed. It wasn't like I could do anything worse than break the treaty.

Charlie stared at me, and I knew he was watching me phase into a giant wolf over and over. I turned and walked into the woods, slowing my pace to a normal human speed.

We walked for a bit. Charlie started to say something but I shushed him. "Not yet. They can still hear us."

Charlie glanced doubtfully over his should towards the faint light of the bonfire. I raised my eyebrows, waiting for him to say that that wasn't possible, but he shuddered and kept walking.

When I had judged we were far enough I stopped. "What?"

Charlie looked at me and I was surprised. Written across his face was pain, pain I knew all too much. I was wrong, I realized; I hadn't read him at all.

"Charlie?" I asked, frightened.

"Bella." he said hoarsely, and my heart thudded. What? What had happened?

I reached out and grabbed him, careful not to break anything. "What, Charlie? What about Bella?"

Charlie's face was frantic as the words tumbled out. "I'm losing her, Jake. They're going to change her into one of…them. Then they're going to leave. I can't…"

He collapsed against me, still talking. "I can't, Jake, she can't be going. How could she? He's going to make her a vampire and I'm never going to see her again."

I bit my lip. Charlie's fears matched mine exactly. As if he had heard me think his name, the chief jerked his head up to look at me, eyes filled with anguish. "Stop them, Jake. Stop them from killing my Bella."

* * *

**Um, Maria? I think I just **_**poned**_** your cliffie. **

**And Beauty_Eclipsed, I did forget to actually make her say that, but I think the general message went over like that. **

**FashionDiva7: Emily, that was good...but total kid's stuff. C'mon, I know you can write even more dramatically. I WILL _DROWN_ YOUR CLIFFY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. (get ready to swim, if you can!)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Emily, this chapter's cliffy kicks butt. You are gonna have your work cut out for you, big time.**

**Aren't we just better than cable?**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**(Maria)**

**Jacob's PoV**

I sighed heavily; there was no keeping the defeat from my voice. "Do you honesty think I haven't tried? Haven't given my all to every possible chance that she'd choose me?"

The chief kept his distance, although he looked as though he wanted to reach out.

"Don't worry," I held my weary hands up. "No wolf's gonna jump out and kill you. No need to freak yourself out, it's just me."

"I know that." Charlie responded, defensively.

"Sure, sure."

He clenched his fists. "I'm gonna lose her, aren't I?"

"Join the club." I nodded gravely.

He furrowed his brow, eyes moistening. His voice shook with the effort to get words through his choked throat. "She's going to die."

"Worse, actually." I explained as if it were obvious. "She'll be one of the leeches; she won't be Bella anymore, regardless of how she looks on the outside."

He took a hesitant step forward. "Jacob."

"Don't worry, I don't bite." I snapped, a bit cross at the way he was treating me. My hair fell in my eyes, obscuring my view of the man.

He smiled at that, although it was pretty weak. "Very funny."

I arched an eyebrow. "Is it?"

Charlie stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Guess not. Look, I'm sorry, but this _is _a lot to take in."

"We have a club for _that _too. Welcome to the pack's fragile reality, where anything can happen." I spread my arms out, like a cheesy add for a theme park.

He laughed, though his eyes were still glazed in a bitter gaze.

"Listen, Charlie," I started. "If I could save her, believe me, I would."

He blinked, looking much older than he was.

"You probably don't want to hear this, but I love Bella." I kicked a pebble off the path. "Girl's a supernatural magnet; you were bound to end up with one of us as your son-in-law."

He processed that, looking utterly helpless. "I'd rather it be you."

"Make's two of us." I spat.

A cloud covered the moon, plunging us into darkness. All I could hear was Charlie's rapid breathing. Sounded like he expected something to jump out and attack him.

_Give me a break. Paranoid much?_

"Chill, ok?" I said, irritated.

He said it again. "She's going to die."

The moonlight reappeared, and the shadows danced through the forest. I could see the terror on his features.

"Look," I tried to ease the tension. "If they bite her, they break the new treaty. That gives us the right to attack, and maybe save her if we can find a way to get the venom out. Sam's been experimenting with some ideas, so it might work."

Charlie looked relieved. "You think?"

I laughed, hard enough that I soon clutched my side. "If not, I'm getting rid of that filthy bloodsucker once and for all!"

He gave me an unsure smile, "You guys are just kids; you shouldn't have to fight."

"Oh trust me," I grinned, teeth shining in the starlight. "We don't have to; we want to. Fighting is in our genes, and hey...I hate Edward Cullen more than words express. This will be fun."

He looked even more ill at ease.

"C'mon. I'm sure you have questions for the others."

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Leah's PoV**

_A figure, hidden in mist, lurks a few feet from me. A hoodie pulled low covers her face, and long dark hair spills down her shoulders. She moves, inhumanly gracefully towards me._

_I try and back away, but find my limbs unresponsive. I can't move; I'm frozen in place._

_The figure stops; a mere footstep away. Her mouth curls into a cruel smile, exposing long canines. A vampire._

_My heart thrums in fear and anger. Why am I helpless? I could fight the creature off, if I had the chance._

_The tendrils of mist snake across her body, draining the color from her skin wherever it touched. Exposing her for what she truly was, a freak of nature, a living corpse._

_She reaches out her hand, as if to grab me. I struggle, but remain locked in place._

_"You." She rasps, frozen fingers sliding across my face._

_I flinch as her nails, hard as stone, draw blood from my face. Surprisingly, she pays no attention to the injury._

_Shadows caress her figure, and I can almost feel the power she possesses. She's important, that I know._

_I expect her to thrash out, destroy me or demand something of me. She obviously knows who I am; she must have something to say._

_Instead she lifts her hands to the edge of her hood._

_She pauses, and my breath hitches in my throat. I swear, my heart just about stops._

_Then she yanks it down, suddenly, exposing a set of black eyes. Not dark brown, the black of a blood-starved vampire._

_That's not what causes me cringe. No, the terrifying part is that I know the face of the creature._

_It is the face I see each day when I look in the mirror. Although pale, and vampiric, it is my own face. _

* * *

**So? Do I win the cliffy constest?**


	12. Chapter 11

**Um, no you didn't win. Not by a long shot.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

**(Emily)**

**Jacob's POV**

I waited in the fringe of the forest, still, silent. Waiting. I was on hyper-alert, every nerve alive and aware. My gaze was fixed on the road, eyes tracing back forth the imaginary line that separated us from _them_.

The soft purr of an engine. So, he really was coming. I tensed instinctively and resisted the urge to phase; the pack must not know of this, not yet. Not until this was over.

Footsteps behind me. I groaned but didn't turn; I knew who it was. Of course she would come.

"Meeting the leech? Sam won't be happy."

"Stay out of it." I growled, watching as the Volvo drew ever closer. She laughed and came to stand beside me.

"You don't have to do everything alone, you know." she said after a moment.

I frowned. "No one else-"

She gave a sharp, humorless laugh. "What, understands? Try stepping out of your pool of misery for a moment to look at someone else's for a change, will you? You're so blind; other people have problems too, you know."

I stayed quiet as the car came to a stop on the other side of the line. I bared my teeth as Edward stepped out, wolf instinct overruling me. Next to me, I felt Leah tense. We both watched as Edward approached the line.

"You brought a friend?" he asked, eyeing Leah.

"Hardly." I said. "She tagged along."

Leah met his eyes and winced. I noticed that they were coal-black; Edward must be hungry. I glanced at Leah and was surprised to see that she had gone white, eyes locked on his. What was going on?

But before I could ask, Edward raised his eyebrows and murmured, "Interesting" before turning his gaze to me.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"I want you stop sending people to torment Bella." he said. "Because if it happens again, treaty or not, you will not escape me so easily."

"What?" I asked. "Me, torment Bella? I think you got it the wrong way around."

Edward's eyebrows rose even higher. "You didn't know? She came without you even knowing?"

"What do you mean, I don't know? What are you talking about?" I demanded, anger rising.

"Why, ask Leah."

I turned automatically to Leah, who was looking at Edward defiantly. "She needed to know what she had done." she said.

"She already knew."

"Apparently not, if she keeps coming back and expecting a warm welcome. None of you seem to get it, in fact."

"Wait…" I said slowly. "Leah, did you go and talk to Bella?"

"I wouldn't use the word _talk_." said Edward.

Thoughts flew through me faster than I could catch them. What had Leah said to her? Had she hurt her? I-I had to go; I had to apologize to Bella. How could she do that? Why would she do that?

Edward frowned, reading my torrent of thoughts. "You will most certainly _not_ go see Bella. Not you, not Leah, no one from La Push. Never."

"_What?_" I yelped. I had to see her again, at least once more before she…she…changed. I hadn't realized how much it would mean to me, to just see her one last time. But Edward shook his head.

"No one." he repeated, and started to get into his car.

"But…no…" I stumbled out of the forest. I would get there before him, see her just for a moment, I didn't care about consequences…

But a hand gripped my shoulder and pulled me back, a hand so strong, so controlling that I had no choice but to follow it. And suddenly I was looking Sam full in the face, and he was saying, "No, Jacob. You will not go there. You will not go to Bella, or Edward, or any of the Cullens. You will stay here, with the pack."

My will left me, and I could do nothing but slump against a tree, watching as my enemy drove away, back to the girl I loved. When the car drove out of sight I pushed myself off the ground and started to run. I didn't phase; I didn't want to hear the sympathetic voices in my head. I just wanted to _run_.

After a while, Sam's order stopped me. He had said to say with the pack; I couldn't stray to far from them. My legs simply buckled beneath me as the pain came back, the pain I had been keeping back so long. The pain when I had heard she'd actually married him. The pain of not being able to escape, not being able to get away from La Push, from Forks. The pain when I had had to admit to Charlie that I was powerless to stop him from taking her. The sting of betrayal at the thought of Leah hurting her, because after all this, I still loved her. It was wrong, it was so wrong. He shouldn't even exist. I should be human, all human. And Bella should be here, with me. Not with that corpse. That was the natural way, the normal way of things. But nothing was normal here in Forks.

I squeezed my eyes shut as my thoughts began to take familiar paths. This was helping nothing, doing nothing. I knew all this. I had laid awake deep into the night, mulling over this. So why did it still hurt so much?

Finally, finally the tears stopped and I became aware of another presence. I slammed my fist into the ground as she came closer. "Why are you following me?" I growled, hating the way my voice wobbled.

"How can you still love her, after all she did to you?" asked Leah. "She left you. She used you, and then left you in the dust."

"Didn't Sam do that to you?" I asked harshly, not caring at the way she flinched at his name. "Didn't he leave you, too?"

"He didn't have a choice." said Leah, but I knew she herself didn't believe it. She wanted to, but she didn't.

"How could you?" I asked. Leah looked me straight in the eyes.

"Are you saying that she can just get away with everything she did? She needed to know, Jake. And no one else was going to tell her."

"But you hurt her."

Leah made a disgusted sound. "You need to grow up, Jake. That was the _point_. She needed to hurt, to feel a tiny bit of the pain that she caused."

"Why do you care?"

"What?"

"Why do you care?" I demanded. "Why would you? You're right. No one else would have gone. So why did you?"

Leah was silent. I got up, fury radiating through every cell in my body.

"Why?" I yelled at her, my body trembling as I fought to stay human, to stay in control.

After a moment, a long, long moment, Leah looked up and said, "Because someone needs to watch your back." And then she left, leaving me alone as the tremors subsided and I became still, as my mind went blank in surprise. Then, quite suddenly, an idea came through that blankness. I smiled and started to run home.

.~.

**Bella's POV**

"What's this?" I asked, turning over the letter in my hands. There was nothing on it to hint at what it contained.

"Just open it." said Charlie gruffly. I stole a quick glance at him and tore off the top of the envelope.

My eyes hadn't even finished reading the first word before I knew who this was from. My head shot up to stare at Charlie, the unformed question on my lips. His eyes urged me to read it, and I bent my head back down to do so.

_Bells,_

_What Leah said wasn't true. I'm sorry, I didn't know she would do that. I need to see you, before you change. I can't go there. Will you meet me tomorrow, at the very edge of La Push?_

_Jake_

**FashionDiva7: No, I still think my cliffy trumped yours. But, hey, let's let the readers decide!**

* * *


	13. Chapter 12

**It's short because I have a Health Exam tomorrow. But, you guys have waited long enough for this chapter. eNjOy ThE cLifFy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**(Maria)**

**Jacob's PoV**

I arrived at the border, settling down in what now seemed to be the usual spot. I'd been coming here so regularly, I might as well set up a tent sometime. Spare myself the trek.

When I wrote the note, I had been expecting an anxiety to see Bella. A desperation that proved how true my love was. However, I woke up this morning feeling completely indifferent. Maybe I'm just numb from rejection...but I never expected to hear Bella's name and feel absolutely nothing.

I heard the snarl of an awful engine practically demanding repair. So Bella had shown; I was a little surprised. When she clambered out the door without her bodyguard, I arched an eyebrow at her.

"Jacob." She said stiffly, formally.

How is it that I can still feel the pain, when the love seems to have locked itself away from me?

"Hey, Bells." I said.

She walked straight up to the border and dropped down cross-legged in front of me. On the leeches side of the boundary.

"So this is where you stand?" I sighed, massaging my temples.

Bella looked genuinely confused. "What are you talking about?"

I looked pointedly at where she was sitting. "I don't know, staying over there. Distancing yourself."

"Jacob." She started. Wonder what happened to 'Jake'. "I'm sorry."

I ground my teeth in frustration. "Don't you dare apologize to me again! Leah shouldn't have come over to your house, and she definitely shouldn't have attacked you like that."

"But I..."

"Bella, lets cut the crap, ok? I saw what she did, her thoughts aren't well masked. She lashed out at you with all she had, and you took it." I shook my head. "I get it; I'm just a friend to you. That's all I'll ever be. But if you try and take that one thing away from me..."

Bella, to no one's surprise, was crying again. And I didn't have the urge to comfort her, to apologize. Not this time, anyway.

Gravel crunched behind me as another figure sat down beside me. "Way to tell her."

"Leah." I warned.

Bella shot a look between the two of us; something crossed her eyes. A look of understand that was gone as quickly as it had come...

Leah leaned over towards Bella. "Hard to handle the truth, huh?"

Bella leaned back on her hands, sad resignation across her features. "It's happened, hasn't it? But, seriously, _Leah?_"

I gave her a blank stare. "What the heck are you talking about?"

Bella looked over at Leah. "You're very lucky; Jak-Jacob's a great guy. I guess I always knew he deserved someone like him."

Realization hit me. "You think me and Leah..."

Leah watched me, not catching on. She gave me a pressing look to get on with it.

I roared with laughter. "Bella." I wiped my tearing eyes. "I haven't imprinted on Leah, or anyone for that matter."

Leah gaped. "You thought?" Then she cracked up.

I joined back in, side hurting from the effort.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Leah's PoV**

I must be suicidal. I must be deranged. Someone must be making me do this.

Yet here I was, standing on the threshold of the coven's home. Or haunt, or whatever it was they had.

I banged my fist against the door. I kept at it, getting out my tension, until a pale face opened the door.

Alarmed, Bella attempted to throw the door shut.

"Don't freak out, little parasite-lover, I'm not here to talk to you." I craned my neck around her head, arm grasping the door with all my might.

"Then what are you doing here?" She practically cowered. Pathetic.

"I need to have a word with the Oracle."  
Blank stare.

"The seer."

Crickets wouldn't even fill that silence.

"The fortune telling leech!"

Bella stepped back. "Alice!" She called, not very loudly, I observed.

The pixy-like girl was there in an instant. "Yes, Bella."

Bella just pointed. "For you."

"I..." I exhaled loudly. "Need your help."

Alice surveyed me from behind her thick lashes. "I can't see you wolves."

"Doesn't matter, I just have a few questions about the future. Oh, and dreams too."

* * *

**Good luck, Emily.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's been so long since the last update, readers…real life, procrastination and extreme laziness got in the way. Anyways, here it is (finally)!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

**(Emily)**

**Leah's POV**

I sat uncomfortably in a plush chair in a large, open, window-covered room I assumed was the fortune-teller's. She was surveying me from a matching plush chair on the other side of a small, antique-looking table (though on second thought, she might be older than it).

"Yes?" she said after an eternity. Trying to breathe through my mouth so I didn't have to inhale their scent, I spoke.

"I…I had this dream." I started uncertainly.

"Is this the one where you turn into a vampire?" she interrupted. I gaped at her, and she gave a little shrug.

"Edward." she explained. I made a mental note to punch him next time I saw him. Bloody mindreading leech.

"So…?" I asked.

"Seeing as vampire venom is-"

"Toxic to regular werewolves I shouldn't be able to turn into a super mosquito, I know." I cut in, ignoring Alice's expression at 'super mosquito.' "But I'm not exactly a regular werewolf, am I?"

"Actually, you're not a werewolf at all." said Alice.

"Huh?"

"Hollywood's got some things right; true werewolves only turn at full moons, and they don't keep their minds. They're common in the middle east- or I should say, were common. The Volturi- they're kind of like vampire royalty- don't exactly like werewolves."

"So…what does that make us?"

"Carlisle thinks that you're just shapeshifters."

I nodded slowly. "Okay…but back to the dream. Could it be possible that I'm…you know…psychic like you?"

Alice shrugged. "You could be, I guess. I was psychic as a human. But it's supposed to be impossible for wolves to become vampires, even girl ones. Carlisle's been really interested in you lately. He wants to find out how different you are from the boy wolves, besides the obvious. He might even be able to find out what causes imprinting."

"But I haven't imprinted."

"No, but it's unique to the Quileute wolves. There are a few tests that he could run, and one of them could find out once and for all if you could become a vampire."

I pull back, alarmed. "What? Are you going to inject me with venom and see if I die?" I demand. Alice shook her head.

"No, Carlisle would just take a skin sample and inject _that_ with venom."

"But I thought dead things can't be turned."

"Carlisle can keep the skin sample alive for a few days. And it really shouldn't take that long- it's a tiny bit of skin instead of an entire body."

I lean back in my chair, thinking it over. The last thing I wanted to do was do a bunch of tests for the leech doctor…but then I saw again myself, eyes bloodred and fangs peeking out from my mouth. I gave a tiny shudder and nodded. It wasn't exactly what I had come here for, but if it could prove my dream right or wrong…

"I'll do the tests."

**Jacob's POV**

Leaves cushioned my body, sending up the familiar scent of forest with every move I made. The wind rustled so softly through the trees that I could barely hear it, even with my superwolf hearing. Patches of sky, brilliant blue against the green of the forest, begged for me to notice them. Somewhere, a bird trilled. A perfect summer day.

But I wasn't paying any attention to all of this as I stared straight up from my position lying on the ground; laughter still echoed through my ears, laced with a phrase here and there.

_You're very lucky; Jak-Jacob's a great guy…_

_I haven't imprinted on Leah, or anyone else…_

…_You thought?_

It had been exactly one day since my meeting with Bella, and I had yet to move from this spot, a place 100 yards from the road. My stomach roared with hunger and my eyes begged for sleep, but I ignored them. My thoughts were too loud to do anything else.

I had never thought of Leah that way. The thought had never crossed my mind that Leah and I could be…what? Boyfriend/girlfriend? I automatically recoiled from the thought. I was still thinking about Leah, right? Leah, who'd always been so bitchy and mean. Leah, who still secretly longed for Sam…a sudden rage towards Sam flared up inside me. How could he have hurt her like that? He'd promised her the world and then snatched it away when someone better had come along…her cousin, no less…but my rational side argued back. He couldn't help it…he'd imprinted… My own words echoed back to me. _It's more like gravity shifts…it's no longer gravity holding you there, but her…_

It had seemed for the longest time that Bella had been the one to hold me here on earth. When she'd picked the leech over me, it was like I'd been cut adrift…floating aimlessly…

But now I felt strangely grounded again. Could it be because of…Leah?

More memories came to mind. Leah, a gray blur as she creamed me in a race. Leah resting against me at the campfire, my arm around her. Leah laughing her guts out at the idea of my imprinting on her.

I squeezed my eyes shut, remembering that I, too, had laughed at the idea. Bella's words hadn't really hit me until I was alone again. Who knew that Bella of all people would give me the idea? I nearly laughed at the irony of it. But the picture of Leah's laughing face kept me sober. Because I knew now- I _did_ want to love Leah. I might already. But I also knew that there was no way in heck that Leah could ever feel that way about me. A single tear ran down my cheek as I sat up, an overwhelming feeling of déjà vu crashing down on me.

It was like Bella all over again.

* * *

**FashionDiva7: Really Emily? That was evil! How the heck do I continue that????? I will -grudingly- admit that that was an impressive cliffy.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Tah-Dah!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**(Maria)**

**Emily's PoV**

I must admit, life has gotten a lot more hectic recently. Who knew a trip to the reservation would lead to many things? I definately didn't believe in werewolves back then. That part of my life is gone now, and good riddance. Life has never been better.

Although...I see others suffering around me each day. Why couldn't they find a happy ending as well? My own cousin is heartbroken, and it's my fault. I'm the reason she always looks so broken. Then there's Jacob Black. That boy has suffered more than anyone else I know. He found the love of his life, only to have her turn him away. And for what? His enemy.

I confess that I never really liked her, she was so delicate. I swear, I have glass less breakable for her. And Jake deserves someone that can keep up with his hectic life style.

I suppose it's none of my business who he loves, nor how Leah feels inside. I just feel oddly protective of the wolves, they feel almost like younger siblings to me.

_Bang! _Someone raps on the door, softly. I walk over cautiously, whiping my sweaty hands on the sides of my jeans. Who could it be? The wolves were known for smacking on the door loudly, or just walking in. And Sam always let himself in, calling out to her as soon as he returned.

I yank the oak door open, mentally reminding myself to fix it so it closed properly. I blinked in the sunlight, surprised to see one of the people haunting my thoughts, standing before me. He shifted from foot to foot, eyes nervously looking around. "Emily?"

I start to smile. "Jacob, what a nice surprise! Come on in." I becken with my hand.

He shuffled in, dropping into a chair at the table. I offer him some chips, which he refuses.

"So," I venture. "What brings you here?"

He looks up, face abnormally pale. "I need to talk to someone." Then he mutters something that vaguely sounds like, "...before I go crazy."

I pull up a chair, and give him a reassuring nod. "Go ahead, I'm all ears."

Jacob, being blunt as always, responds. "I think I'm in love."

I bite my lip. How am I suppossed to respond to something like that? "Well, I'm sure Bella..."

Jacob mumbles. "Not Bella."

I arch my good eyebrow. "Then who's the lucky girl?"

He wrings his hands together, exhaling loudly. "Leah."

I fight the urge to let my jaw drop, staring instead in shock. "I-I thought you...h-hated...each other?" I couldn't even form my sentences.

"I did too," He confided, placing his russet hands on his temples, massaging them. "But I cant stop thinking about her. I cant stop smiling and saying stupid things around her, and I'm keep wanting to reach out and comfort her."

I reached an arm around his shoulders. "Well, congradulations. Have you told her yet?"

"No," Jacob gave me a pleading look. "I need your advice."

"Well..."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Alice's PoV**

I entered Carlisle's office, slumping into one of the plush chairs. "Did it work?" I asked immediately.

He looked up from the documents he was working on. He had a thoughtful expression on his face unlike any I have seen before. "Not in the way you would think."

"Can you eleborate a little?" I asked, straightening my knee-length skirt.

He stood up and crossed the room, stopping at the windows. As he peered down at the scene below him, he spoke. "The skin sample didn't die." He paused. "Nor did it change like normal skin. In fact, the sample looks the same now as it did before we worked on it."

"So that's it, isn't it. They're uneffected by the venom." I concluded.

To my surprise, he shook his head. "It kept it's appearence, but once tested upon, I found it's properties very different. It's chemical balance is the same as that of vampire's skin."

I frowned, tucking my hair behind my ear. "So what does that mean?"

"If Leah were exposed to the venom, I believe she would become vampire-like. She would have a thirst, though a lot weaker than our own, and she would be much stronger. So the only difference in lifestyle would be for her to drink a pint every now and then. Her appearance would stay the same, and she would continue to age- well, at the rate of the rest of the wolves." The doctor spoke. "As for how it would affect her other form, I believe she would lose the pack 'mind' as well as gain more wolfish instincts. So much so, there would be a severe chance she would go entirely mad."

* * *

**Not much of a cliffy, i know, but I am exhausted and bored, and at the moment I dont really care. (Probably will later, though)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Well, its (finally) up! Need I say more?**

* * *

Solstice

Chapter (What chapter are we on now? 16?)** (Actually, Emily...its 15).**

**Emily**

**Leah's POV**

I sat, dumbfounded, staring at the vamp doc. "What do you mean, crazy?"

The vamp doc (I was pretty sure his name started with a C. Or a K.) sighed. "Of course, its impossible to tell exactly what will happen, other than the fact you won't die."

"Great." I muttered. The vamp doc went on.

"But a change like that is huge. Not only will your wolfish tendencies be exaggerated, but the change itself can traumatize you. Many vampires have been born only to get themselves destroyed because they can't handle what they've become. You wouldn't even have others of your kind to sympathize with; you'd be truly unique."

None of this was making me feel very better about my chances of insanity. I tried to picture myself as a superwolf and failed. A question popped into my mind. "Would I still be able to phase?"

Vamp doc shrugged. "I assume so: that's part of your genetic makeup. But its hard to tell. I'm still trying to find out why this has happened to you, and not any of the other females in the tribe; I suspect, however, that you have a bit of vampire venom in your body. The Quileute wolves have a sort of resistance to vampire venom. That's why they can't change. It's not enough to override the destruction the venom causes, but its still there. If, say, a drop of venom somehow got inside your system, that resistance would have terminated it."

"Okay..." I said, thoroughly confused. "But how does that explain me phasing?"

Carlisle (I remembered his name!) looked down at his hands, deep in thought. "Well, the Quileutes were supposedly descended from wolves, meaning both the girls and the boys. I suspect that perhaps the first phase happened something like yours: one of the males somehow got a drop of vampire blood in his system, and the resistance fought it off. Not before the venom triggered that ancestral wolf part of him, however, and his body reacted. He phased. And once that became a part of his DNA, he passed that on to all of his sons; it must ride on the Y chromosome. So once you got the venom in your system, you reacted, too. I bet that any of your children will have the ability, too, both boys and girls."

I raised my eyebrows. "And will they also go crazy?"

Carlisle shook his head. "Just the girls, maybe. You react to the venom differently than the boys, so I assume thats whats going to happen to everyone of your gender."

"Great." I said, flipping back my hair. "Another thing the boys have on me."

**Jacob's POV**

Emily sat down across me, her eyes wide.

"Jacob, are you sure of this?"

I squeezed my eyes shut, picturing Leah's face.

"Yeah." I said. "Completely."

"And Leah knows...?"

"Nothing." I looked her in the eyes. "Bella mentioned something like it – she was only guessing at it – and Leah laughed. The thing is, so did I."

Emily nodded slowly. "The only advice I can give is, take it slow. This isn't like Bella; no competition. Give it time. Get to know her. That sort of stuff."

I nodded, repeating the words in my mind. _This isn't like Bella_. I stood up, suddenly wanting to be alone. "Thanks."

Her small smile not quite covering the worry in her eyes, Emily nodded. "Remember, I'm always here."

Outside, with the wind blowing gently against my skin, I felt a bit better. Almost...happy. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. Maybe things were going to be better. Picturing a certain garage and the motor waiting in it for me, I broke into long strides. It was high time things got back in tune.

**Bella's POV**

I lay against Edward, loving the feeling of his icy marble skin beneath me. He was humming my lullaby softly, his arms encircling my waist. His breath blew gently past my ear.

"Tonight?" I asked.

His breath stopped. I twisted around to face him. "It has to be soon. I want to be like you." I traced a pattern across his bare chest. "I want to be perfect."

"You are perfect." he said instantly, his lips meeting mine.

When the kiss was over, I reprimanded him. "Stop trying to distract me. I don't want you to have to be careful anymore."

"Are you sure you want-"

"We went over this. Yes. Completely, irrevocably yes."

He closed his eyes and leaned back. "Fine. I will change you tonight."

I sighed in relief. Just then the door opened, and Rosalie stepped in. "Tonight? Good thing, too. Look what came in the mail."

She tossed him a package, the blue wrapping blurring in the air. Edward's hand snapped up to catch it. There was a letter attached to it. I tore it off.

I sucked in a breath as I read it. "Tonight, definitely." I said. "The sooner, the better."

Edward held up a diamond necklace, his eyes wide. "The only people who could have owned this are the-"

"Volturi." I confirmed, handing him the letter. "And they're coming to make sure I changed."

_Bella,_

_I was pleased to hear the news of your recent wedding. I am truly sorry for not being able to come, but no worries; I have been wanting to see you and your new family for some time now. We shall be visiting sometime soon to congratulate you and formally welcome you into the vampire world._

_Best wishes,_

_Aro_

* * *

**FashionDiva7: Did you have 2 finally update during tech week? Really?**


	17. Chapter 16

**Its extremely short, but its the first update in months so its better than nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 16

**(Maria)**

**Jake's PoV**

The thing about Leah is that she's not like other girls. I'm not even talking about the whole werewolf thing either. She isn't easily impressed, can swing a punch that can literally break your face, and isnt normally into public displays of affection.

Which is why I'm still trying to figure out what possessed me to buy the flowers. I mean, I've seen plenty of movies...and girls always seem to like getting roses... Alright fine, they're not roses, they're sunflowers, but I've got a budget, ok? And Leah being-well, leah-will probably laugh at them. Tell me I'm pathetic.

Maybe I could just leave now? Go home, and not ring the doorbell? No. I made it to her front porch, I might as well give her the freaking sunflowers! I square my shoulders, and press the button quickly.

Seth opens the door, a grin on his face when he sees me. "Jake, hey man. Whats up? Wanna go running?" Seth is very into the wolf thing, as in he takes every opportunity to phase that he can. Whether that means running through the woods, or carrying messages for Sam...he cant get enough.

"Maybe later," I chose my words carefully. "I'm actually looking for Leah, is she here?" I'm grateful that the flowers are safely behind my back.

Seth wrinkled his nose. "Yeah, she reeks of bloodsucker though. She went to see the Cullens again." He shuddered at the throught.

My eyes widen a fraction, and I wonder who she was threatening this time. "Could you tell her to meet me in the garage?"

Seth nodded eagerly. "Anything. Want we to tell her to hose off the stench first?"

I was about to tell him that wasnt necessary when I stopped. "Suggest it if you want."

The teen laughed, a wicked gleam in his eye at the thought of spraying his sister with the hose. Never a good idea to aggravate Leah, but the kid did it for kicks. "Sweet. See ya at the meeting tomorrow?"

"Sure, Sure."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Charlie's PoV**

Where was Bella? She hadn't come home last night...and she had said she was going to the Cullens.

After the Quilutes enlightened me to my new in-laws' diet, I guess I've been a little edgy. Bella's a klutz, there's no way around it. I just have a feeling she's going to have an accident and everything is going to go wrong. I lost Renee...I cant lose Bells too.

I feel wrong, assuming the worst, after all the Quilutes are still people, even with their...condition. Are the vampires the same? Somehow, I cant bring myself to think so. The werewolves change shape, they dont kill anything or anyone. They dont suck the blood out of living things. I shudder at the visual.

The phone sits on the kitchen table, taunting me. I watch it from time to time, waiting for a call. Resisting the urge to dial up the Cullens and demand they return my daughter to me. Then again, who I am to say she must come back? She is married after all, she shouldnt be staying with me anymore anyways. But she agreed to stay with me until Edward could provide a home for her.

Surely if that had happened, she'd have come back to pack? I'd have heard some news, a notice of when she was moving. What if?

I force myself not to go down that path. Not to think of Bella being trapped with a bunch of vampires. Not to picture them giving into the urge, hurting her. But these are hard thoughts to simply wish away.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :) review!**


End file.
